


Pray for the Wicked

by PandoraButler



Series: Panic! at the Disco Inspired Shit [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: P!ATD, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Pray For The Wicked, sebastian and blavat escape hell for earth, song inspired shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Sebastian was a lowly demon banished to the most wretched part of Hell. Blavat was a celestial creature cast out of his homeland for his strange speech and lofty ideas. The two formed an unlikely bond to try and "make it big" in the human realm as celebrities.
Series: Panic! at the Disco Inspired Shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397488





	Pray for the Wicked

In the depths of the deep unknown, there is a place where the scum of the earth resides. Hell, the home for treacherous demons. One such demon would later be known as Sebastian Michaelis. He laid on the ground, soaking up the dark flames of endless disaster, and sighed. The chains that bound his arms and legs forced him to stay in this position for the last...who knew how long? 

"I should've known challenging the Demon Lord would make me end up here," he sighed again. "This is a pitiful dictatorship." 

Eerie music rested on his ears. A celestial being fluttered down, flapping his wings, careful not to touch the flame. He spoke strange words that hardly any demon understood. "To the old, and to the new, we dedicate this song to you," he smiled. He held out his hand and a small thread began to fall from his fingers. 

"Fuck," the demon cursed, "is that a silver lining?" 

The celestial being nodded. "My name is Blavat," he smiled. The thread barely touched the shackles before causing them to shatter. 

"Why are you freeing me from Hell?" 

"'Cause only gold is hot enough, hot enough. One more, one more," he broke the last shackle. 

"You don't make any sense." 

"It's just cherries, cherries, everything is cherries on top," Blavat pointed upward, towards the place of humanity. "No wings of wax or endless mountains, tragedies with penniless fountains. It's just cherries, cherries, it's coming up cherries on top. Sunset shadows through the trophies. I guess it just ain't big enough. Say it-" 

"You're starting to sound like a demon," he groaned, sitting up for the first time in a few centuries. Blavat snickered. He grabbed the demon's hand and started flying towards humanity. They were going up, but it felt like they were falling to their doom. The realm of the supernatural made little sense. 

"We've been falling, falling, it's like we fell to the top. I was born to cut a million, cut my teeth and make a killing. Now I'm dodging, dodging, everything you think I'm not. Archetype of television was lost in thought but held my vision." 

"Hey!" Sebastian frowned. "Are you going to tell me what exactly your plan is? You don't think we can become celebrities in the human world just because both of our origins rejected us, do you? That's insane!" 

Blavat laughed again. "When you gonna say my name? Quick charade, Beyoncé, Lemonade. When you gonna say my name? When you gonna say my name? No delay, no halfway, let me hear you say-"

"Fuck a silver lining," Sebastian let go of Blavat and started falling back to Hell. He wouldn't have any of this and grabbed Sebastian's ankle. 

"Let me go you, mad man!" Sebastian swung around furiously. Blavat shook his head. He wouldn't do that ever. They were partners in crime now, fleeing from their punishments. Time to make it as big as celebrities in the human world. Blavat could tell fortunes. Sebastian could be sexy and win some human hearts. It would be simple. No one would bother them. They'd be disowned from their respective homelands. Win-win. 

"This is never going to work!" Sebastian crossed his arms as he dangled from the grasp of Blavat. 


End file.
